Crash of the waves
by Moonsparkle567
Summary: A little kit is seperated from her mother and twoleg but luckily windclan takes her in.But after finding out something terrible she only has herself and her loyal friends to help make it right, but will she do it or die in the process?
1. Chapter 1

**I gasped for breath as the waves crashed into my sides as I tried to head for the shore, but my vision was blurry and unreadable. My owner's boat was swimming away. Leaving me to fend for myself. I felt like screaming for my mother but I knew that wouldn't help. My mother Jill was in the boat too. I could still remember my mother crying as the boat made a sharp turn and I fell off. The owner tried to grab me, but I was sliding too fast. I had crashed underwater first so he thought I had died, and left.**

**I kept swimming until my paws hid pebbles. I ran up the shore and collapsed on the beach. The sand clung to my filthy pelt but I didn't care. I was just grateful to have found land. I probably slept there for about what felt like a day. I finally got up to my paws and started to walk. **

**I could hear the gentle waves crash to the shore. They seemed to be whispering to me in voices I didn't recognize. Unfortunately I wasn't on actual land. Instead I was on a little island full of the scents of other cats. They were stale though. I ventured farther into the island and found a clearing. There were some branches in plain view where it looked like cats had attempted to climb by the way there was scratch marks. **

**I hope I'm not on their territory. Surely these cats could tear me into pieces. As night came I noticed the same smells again, except they were fresh? I saw cats start to come into the clearing as I watched from a shrub. Their was all kinds of pelts! Ginger, tabby, brown, light brown, grey, orange, and all kinds of colors making the clearing full of life and color. **

**The cats were talking, and sharing stories. I strained my ears to pick up a conversation. "Lionblaze and I chased a humongous, vicious, badger away a couple days ago!" A tom boasted to a group of cats. My ears soon caught on to another conversation. "Those Twolegs are driving me insane! They're kits keep coming towards our camp and causing all kinds of racket!" Where they talking about house folks? Suddenly a cat that was sitting on one of the branches spoke up and all the cats in the clearing looked up at him.**

"**Riverclan is doing fine. We've spotted a fox near our border but it seems to be gone now." The she-cat signaled that she was done and another cat spoke up. "Thunderclan is wonderful. We have a new apprentice named Narrowpaw." The orange tom stopped talking for a moment while the cats starred at a little black tom with brown paws. "We have also spotted a fox near our territory but it seems to be minding its own business." The tom signaled that he was done.**

**A white tom with black paws took the lead. "Shadowclan is thriving. We have seen neither foxes nor other animals." Another tom began to speak. "Windclan is doing well. There was a case of whitecough for a little while but now we are all over that and back to normal. Unfortunately one kit died in the process and we grieve deeply for Sapplekit." The meeting then came to a close.**

**I longed to follow the cats and live with them but I didn't think they'd be very welcoming. All the cats were almost all gathered up and ready to go when…A small light brown tabby tom with bright green eyes noticed me. He scampered over to me. "You should go find your clan before they leave without you!" He exclaimed. "I err- I'm not in a clan." I mumbled hastily. **

"**Well maybe you could join Windclan with me!" He squeaked excitedly. "Dirtpaw, are you coming or what?" Said a light brown she-cat with green eyes crossly. "Follow me!" He said. I reluctantly followed him up the slope with the big bundle of cats. **

**A black tom approached me. I looked up into his deep blue eyes and gulped. "Who are you?" He inquired. "I don't have a name." I said politely. "Why don't you go back to your twolegs or wherever you lived and don't come back!" He said meanly. A she-cat came up next to the tom. **

"**Crowfeather, she's just a kit! Besides Windclan could use more cats. Maybe he can join Windclan." She defended me nicely. "Who do you say should join Windclan?" Said one of the times that had spoken from the tree branch. "This kit." The she-cat replied. "Where did you come from?" He asked. "I was born in my owners house, and about half a moon later he brought me out on the boat and I accidently slid off." I squeeked. "So you're a kittypet?" Sneered the tom I guessed was Crowfeather. "She'll never survive as a warrior!" He added.**

"**She must have swum from the middle of the lake to here." The other tom remarked. "That takes skill, especially for a little kit. What do you think Ashfoot?" The tom turned to the she-cat. "A good swimmer could be a bonus to Windclan, but it's your choice Onestar." Ashfoot replied respectfully. Onestar stood still for a couple moments then decided. "She can join Windclan, but if anyone asks, she's a helpless loner's kit that we found and decided it would be cruel to leave the kit out to die." Onestar concluded. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**I padded with Dirtpaw behind the other cats. The tom kept going on and on about Windclan. I didn't mind though, hearing his voice made me feel less scarred and unwanted. Why do the cats not like kittypets? Will they accept me if the secret gets let out? My stomach clenched again as we approached a tree that looked as if it had been tipped over on purposely by the way it made a perfect bridge.**

**It looked a little slippery though and made me kind of uneasy. I watched as the cats ahead of us struggled to get across the wet bridge. I laid a paw gently on the bridge and took my time paw step by paw step making sure I didn't fall. "Would you hurry up, we don't have all day!" Crowfeather snapped at me.**

"**Sorry!" I squeaked politely. I dashed off across the bridge. Their was no one in front of me so I didn't have to worry about running into them. I was almost halfway when my paws slipped from under me. I grasped onto the tree, dangling in the air above the water. My grasp was slipping as I struggled to get up on the tree. Dirtpaw was trying to pull me up, but he was almost falling too. **

**I closed my eyes, ready to fall into the water. I'm a good swimmer, but I have no idea how deep this water is. Crowfeather was trying to pull me up but I had no way to help him since my hind legs were throbbing with tiredness. A couple moments later my grasp slipped and I landed into the ice cold water. **

**I guessed that for a warrior it wasn't that deep, but it was for me. The current was srong, but it might just be because of a recent down pour. It was hard to swim in the water, and it slowly carried me farther away. I tried to thrust my legs so fast that the current couldn't keep up, but it just made me more exhausted. **

**I almost gave up when a jolt of determination filled my body. I instinctively paddled my legs together in a fast motion, and instead of trying to swim against the current, I went for the shore. It had been invisible for awhile, but now it was as clear as day.**

**I was almost to the shore when the current kicked in even more. I used all my strength but I still couldn't get it! Then I saw a tree branch coming up. Right when it reached my paws, I clawed at it. It swerved and bent but I still hung on. I used all my power to push myself up to the shore. **

**Finally, I could touch the ground. My paws ached very badly as I went up the shore. I got up and crawled by a bush. Well there goes my plan to join Windclan; I guess I'll just have to live by myself. A melancholy feeling surged over my stomach. I liked the idea of living in a community of cats, instead of living alone, hunting alone, traveling alone, and sobbing alone. **

**I took a short nap and woke up just in time. A group of cats were heading towards my bush! They smelled of water and fish, I couldn't help not wrinkling my nose. I ducked down as far down as possible, but they had already caught my scent. "We know you're here, so come out!" Hissed a tom. With my head down, I walked out from the bush. **

"**What's a kit doing in our territory?" Questioned a she-cat. "I-I was walking across the log and fell off." I meowed quietly. "What clan are you from?" Asked the same she-cat in a gentler voice. "Windclan." I meowed. "We better take her back." Suggested the she-cat. "Mistyfoot, do you have to?" Groaned the tom. **

"**Reedwhisker, the warrior code clearly states that you do not leave a kit in danger!" Mistyfoot retorted. "Reedwhisker, you will go tell Leopardstar where I am going." She instructed. The tom dashed off apparently happy to be away from me. "You'll come with me sweetie." She meowed kindly. **

**I nodded my head and followed her. I noticed that she stopped right where the landscape turned barren and hilly. Mistyfoot raised her nose in the air and sniffed. Then she waited until a group of cats padded up to us cautiously. "What are you doing so close to our territory?" One of them hissed. I remembered the one named Crowfeather in the group; he was looking at me with wide eyes.**

"**One of your kits was swept away and we found her in Riverclan territory." Mistyfoot replied simply. "That's not a Windclan kit! Besides who would bring a kit to a gathering?" One of them sneered. "Actually, Onestar found the kit and thought it would be unnecessary to just leave the kit, so he decided to bring her to Windclan, but she fell of the tree when crossing. We thought she had died." Crowfeather stated.**

"**We better bring her back with us." Meowed a she-cat. "Fine, come with us." Meowed the tom exhaustedly. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Allegiances**_

_**Windclan**_

**Leader: ****Onestar-brown tabby tom**

**Deputy:**** Ashfoot-gray she-cat**

**Medicine cat****: Barkface-short tailed brown tom, apprentice, ****Kestrelpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Tornear-tabby tom**

**Crowfeather-dark gray tom**

**Apprentice, ****Skypaw**

**Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom**

**Whitetail-small white she-cat**

**Nightcloud-black she-cat**

**Gorsetail-very pale gray and white cat with **

**blue eyes **

**Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws Apprentice, ****Dirtpaw**

**Harespring-brown and white tom**

**Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Apprentice, ****Thistlepaw**

**Dewspots-spotted gray tabby she-cat **

**Apprentice, ****Sedgepaw**__

**Willowclaw-gray she-cat**

**Apprentice, ****Swallowpaw**

**Antpelt-brown tom with one black pelt**

**Emberheart-gray tom with two dark paws**

**Apprentice, ****Sunpaw**

**Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes**

**Sharpthorn-dark brown tabby tom with sea green eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Kestrelpaw- mottled gray tom**

**Dirtpaw-****light brown tabby tom with bright green eyes**

**Thistlepaw-long haired white tom**

**Sedgepaw-light brown tabby she-cat**

**Skypaw-Gorgeous light gray she-cat with pretty green eyes**

**Grasspaw-Black and white tom with blue eyes**

**Moorpaw-Sandy colored she-cat with amber eyes**

**Sunpaw-tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead**

**Elders:**

**Morningflower-very old tortoiseshell queen**

**Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom**

**Important cats not from Windclan**

**Streampaw-Pretty mottled brown black and white she-cat with amber eyes (Riverclan)**

**Jester-Creamy brown tom with calm blue eyes (Loner)**

**Sapphire-Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. Is Jesters mate. (Loner)**

**Strouggle: Fierce yet friendly, silver tabby with burning amber eyes and torn ears from battle (loner)**

**Rattle: Big, ambitious, devious, and sly mottled brown tom with piercingly evil blue and greenish eyes. (Rogue)**

_**Crash of the waves**_

**I walked over to the other cats then looked at Mistyfoot. "Thank you." I murmered quietly. Mistyfoot smiled and nodded her head in acknowledgement. I scampered behind the patrol. Even though they were just walking, I had to move my stubby little legs pretty fast to keep up. Eventually, we came into a clearing with cats moving about.**

**I saw a lot of the same cats that were at the gathering. Then I saw Dirtpaw race up to me. "You're alive?!" He exclaimed happily. "But you fell into the water? How did you survive? Did you see any fish? Did a clan find you? Did they take you into your camp?" He stopped and took some deep breaths but before he could start again, I put my long fluffy tail in front of his dirt brown mouth. "A Riverclan she-cat named Mistyfoot found me and took me to a Windclan patrol." I meowed simply. His eyes stretched wide and he started bouncing up and down. **

"**Wow! Did she yell at you?" He inquired. I was about to answer his question when I saw a black and white tom starring at me curiously from a side angle. I looked at him with my big green eyes, and he nearly fell off his feet. I didn't even notice Onestar standing beside me. "Hello." Onestar meowed sophisticatedly. I jumped up when I heard his voice. "H-hi." I stammered. **

"**Come with me." Onestar meowed and then started walking. I followed him and sat down when he did. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below low boulder for a clan meeting!" He announced at the top of a short little boulder in the clearing. "I have found this cat at the gathering. She has no where to go and I believe would be a credit to Windclan." He signaled with his tail for me to come up.**

**I gracefully climbed up the boulder without one bit of trouble. The clan looked surprised as I sat down. "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Skypaw." The clan started to cheer my name, although some of them didn't seem to be that enthusiastic. Onestar looked at the light blue sky then turned his gaze to me. **

**I ask Starclan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Crowfeather, you mentored Heathertail and she is a very sensible and great fighter, I ask you to pass down all your skills to this young cat." Crowfeather looked surprised but he seemed excited instead of hostile now. He came up to me and actually smiled. Why does he like me now? **

**We touched noses and then he sat by me. I don't know how I knew to touch noses; it was just an instinct I guess. Then I saw the black and white tom starring at me again. Why did he find me so interesting? This time though he was smiling. But when I glanced at him he turned his beautiful blue gaze away. **

**Then the crowd began to break up. I walked over to Dirtpaw who was talking to the black and white tom. As I approached he looked over at me. "I found her hiding behind a bush." I heard Dirtpaw meow as I sat down. "Hi Skypaw! This is my friend Grasspaw." Dirtpaw meowed in a friendly manner. "Hello Skypaw." Meowed Grasspaw in a very kind voice. "Hi." I meowed. "Why were you starring at me?" I asked questioningly. **

"**I was looking at your eyes." He replied honestly. "Why?" Grasspaw starred at his paws for a couple moments. "I think their the prettiest eyes I've ever seen." Meowed Grasspaw. I didn't know what to reply to that. "Thanks, yours are pretty too." I meowed politely. "So where do we sleep?" I meowed while looking for dens or crevices around the camp. "Underneath Silverpelt of course!" Exclaimed Dirtpaw. **

"**What's Silverpelt?" They must think I'm stupid. "It's the night sky, by sleeping under it Starclan our warrior ancestors can watch over us. Other clans sleep in dens but we like to be underneath the beautiful night sky." Meowed Grasspaw. The way Grasspaw talked made him sound like he was a lot older than his actual age. **

**Dirtpaw opened his mouth in a big yawn. "Well I better find a spot to sleep." Meowed Dirtpaw. I watched as he padded away. "I could help you find a spot if you wish?" Asked Grasspaw. Something about Grasspaw made me feel weird, but in a good way. His voice and eyes were calm and comforting. **

**I nodded my head and he signaled with his tail for me to follow him. He swerved around the sleeping cats and took me to a nice patch of grass that was perfect for my size. "Thanks." I murmered half in a yawn. Grasspaws eyes glimmered with amusement as I plopped on the ground and fell asleep immediately. **


	4. prologue

_**Crash of the waves**_

_**Thunder may cause storms, shadows may cause darkness, but water will flood the clans…….And only the Sky has the power to fix it….**_

_**Skypaw is barely accepted in her clan, and on top of that she figures out at a gathering that Riverclan, who is the only clan doing well that leaf bare, is planning to take over the clans, but only Skypaw, Dirtpaw, and Grasspaw know about this in Windclan. Their secret friend Streampaw from Riverclan is one of the only cats in her clan who's against it, so she's more than happy to help them. But Ashfoot doesn't believe them, so Skypaw will have to risk her life, fulfill her prophecy, and stretch her skills too far, for the sake of all the clans……. **_

Prologue

"What are we to do?" Asked a silver tabby to the crowd of cats. "We need a hero!" Cried a flat faced gray she-cat. "What do you mean Yellowfang?" Another cat inquired. "Well, around the time of Tigerstar we sent Firestar. When the forest was being destroyed we prophesized the four cats Crowfeather, Feathertail, Brambleclaw, and Tawnypelt. So we need somebody with good qualities to come around, the question is…who?" Yellowfang meowed. "A kittypet!" Exclaimed a black and white tom.

"A kittypet?" Sneered another cat. "Surely you're kidding Tallstar?" Asked a she-cat disbelievingly. "Firestar was a kittypet. He ended being one of the best noblest leaders in the forest. Kittypets can have excellent qualities. I saw a light gray she-cat with green eyes expecting kits a couple of days ago…" Meowed Tallstar. "We could send her a kit. And she could save the us from Riverclan." Stated a she-cat.

A starry gray she-cat with blue eyes joined the conversation. "That's a lot to ask of a small little kit. But I know of what this cat is like. I had a dream. She's light gray with beautiful green eyes. Her strong back legs and her strong legs. She's nice, brave, loyal, generous, unselfish, determined, mysteries, loving, grateful, faithful, curious, and adventurous.

She has excellent swimming skills, climbing skills, fighting skills, jumping skills, and scenting skills. I say she joins Windclan. She is very fast and has a strong bond with Starclan." The she-cat commented. "How do you know that much about her if she isn't even alive?" Asked Tallstar. "I saw her as a warrior, she was as muscular as Tigerstar." Meowed Bluestar with a distant look in her cloudy gaze. "I fear for her though, she has a long, harsh destiny in front of her paws………."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I opened my eyes and yawned loudly. I got onto my paws and stretched my paws to their fullest. I scanned the clearing and saw Dirtpaw scampering around joyfully with a humongous rabbit in his tiny jaws. Grasspaw padded up to me with a mouse in his jaws. He set it beside me. "Is this for me?" I asked astonished. He nodded then sat down next to me with his mouse and started eating. "Thanks!" I said hastily.

After I was done I padded over to Crowfeather and sat down and starred at him for a couple minutes. Eventually Crowfeather looked up at me awkwardly as if saying "What are you starring at me for"? "What are we doing today?" I inquired curiously. Crowfeather looked startled and surprised like he had forgotten he had an apprentice. "Oh yah, I was thinking about doing some….battle training." He replied.

He heart seemed to fly up to my head. "Can we train with Grasspaw and Dirtpaw!?" I asked while bouncing up and down. Crowfeather shook his head. "You need to learn at least the basics first." Crowfeather and I walked onto the moor and went to the battle training area. Grasspaw and Emberheart fighting. Grasspaw crouched down preparing to strike while Emberheart eyed him mischievously.

Crowfeather and I trained for along time until he finally let us just fight. I jumped onto his back, struggling to push him down but he didn't budge. He swatted at me and I collapsed on the ground. I rolled away from him and jumped back up. My eyes roared fiercely in battle. I ran and jumped into his side. He fell to the ground and I cuffed his ear with sheathed claws. My paws started aching so I let him go. He bounced up and pulled me to the ground. I wriggled and struggled to get up but I was pinned.

"I surrender!" I panted hastily. Crowfeather scrabbled back up and nodded approvingly. As I walked in I saw a she-cat eyeing me suspiciously. As I padded to the fresh kill pile I heard a tom sneer at me. "Kittypets are worth nothing!" My heart sank at the rude words. Tail down I walked over to a soft patch of grass and sat down resting my muzzle on my paws. _Would I ever be accepted? _Grasspaw walked up to me but tripped over a stick and fell. I couldn't help not laughing when this happened.

Grasspaw got up and looked at me embarrassedly. "It happens to all of us." I murmered comfortingly. "Are you ok?" He fretted. "Yes, I'm fine I-I just heard something that depressed me a little. Do you think I'll ever be accepted?" I asked. Grasspaw looked surprised. "Of course, it'll just take some time. They don't know you yet. I barely know you and somehow I know that your meant to be here. I believe every cat has a purpose, from the bravest warrior to the calmest medicine cat. Your very interesting and it will just take them time to realize all of your potential."


End file.
